Growing Up
by Ninjagirly
Summary: Julien and Rune go out on a walk and Rune discovers how much Julien has changed... Crappy summurry, I know... sorry
1. The Story

Growing Up

When Julien came barging in Rune's home, asking if she'd like to hand out, she just couldn't refuse. How could she? Julien was one of her best friends and sh hadn't spent much time with him in awhile.

"Julien! Julien, stop pulling me!" Rune shouted as Julien dragged her across the fields just outside the zoo. "You're gonna rip my arm outta my socket, man!"

"I'm sorry, Runey! It's just I am so exsited to be 'hanging' out with you," he said with a chuckle. "We may not be hanging, but we're out, right?"

Rune laughed. "Julien, you're such an idoit," she teased. "So... How have you been?"

"Very good, thank you! I still party every night, but I often have to cut it short so that Tyler could get some sleep. How 'bout you?"

_Wait... Did Julien just say 'thank you'?_ Rune shrugged. "Same old, same old, Julien. Chip's been hyper as ever and Kowalski's aways working on some new experiment."

"So are you happy?"

Rune didn't expect Julien to ask that. "Of cours I'm happy! ...Why? Aren't you happy?"

Julien sighed. "At times..."

The mixed breed lemur motioned to him, urging him to contuine.

"Sometimes I think of Shade," he confessed. "I still am loveing her... Is that strange even though she is dead?"

Rune shook her head. "You can still love someone who's dead. I still love my mother..."

The male lemur blinked at her, then smiled. "Like I was saying, I miss Shade dearly, but I have my little Prince Tyler. He is my life now. I feel like I am no longer the most important thing now. Tyler is."

By this, Rune was shocked. Then again, she wasn't. "Haveing a kid changes people, J. Raising Chip changed me and Kowalski and having Tyler changed you. You're no longer that spoiled, all-about-me lemur king we all once knew, ya know. Actually, it's kinda scary that you're so kind now."

"I am not being _that _kind," Julien pointed out with a laugh, pushing Rune a bit.

Rune smiled. "True. But still... I think you really are growing up. It's about time too!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're childish."

Julien rolled his eyes. "I am the king! I can be whatever I want!" He glanced at Rune and smiled teasingly.

"Well, your royal pain-in-the-butt, it's getting late. I promised Chip I'd tuck him in before he goes to bed."

Julien's smile faded. "Alright... I should be getting back to Tyler too..."

Rune stared at him. "Don't sound so glum! We can hang out again!"

"We can?" Julien's voice was filled with shock and joy.

"Sure! I mean, why not? What's wrong with friends hanging out every once in awhile?"

_Friends..._ "Nothing...Nothing at all," Julien said, forcing a smile.

**END**

**Make sure you read the a/n i put in the story, okay? It's very, very important. **


	2. AN Please Read

A/N: IDK. I felt like writing a one shot with sorta a one sided JulienxRune. For those of you who don't remember, there was a hint in I Don't Know How To Say I Love You where Julien shows he has a crush on Rune(It's when Rune first puts on her spiked collars and golden bracelets and stuff) The whole reason why I did this was because on one of my reviews, this anomious person named **Icicle **mentioned that Rune and Julien should date. Although I can't make that happen(mainly casue Kowalski and Rune are already together and Rune and only sees Julien as a really good friend. Still, that doesn't mean I won't write sad lil stories like this of Julien crushing over Rune. Now, I'm sure a lot of you might not like the idea of JulienxRune, so don't worry, it'll never happen, but I WILL write some one shots of a one-sided JulienxRune(all when Julien is the only one to feel love towards Rune) and I know some are wondering; What about Shade? Well, Shade is dead and Julien is lonely. Now, for those of you who actually read this all, let me ask you; Is there any couples you like me to write about?

**Couples in my stories;**

**Adults**

KowalskixRune(Kowune)

SkipperxMarlene(Skilene)

PrivatexTrixy(Prixy)

MaxxAngelica(Melica{lol})

JulienxShade(Julade)

**Kids**

RicoxSnowflake(Riow{using Snow's nickname])

ChipxNight(Chight)

TylerxHeart(Tart)

**Yet to be seen**

AcexKarri(Acerri)

PeppyxSasha(Pepasha! 8D)

SunfallxLuna(Sununa)

RiverxNight(Rivight{lol!})

ZackxAlly(Zally)

wow... most of these couple names I made are really... odd...

**Other couples that I could make for you all on fanfiction(I'm not even gonna bother coming up with couple names...I'm just too lazy..-,-);**

JulienxRune

SkipperxRune(wow...weirdness)

MarlenexNicolie(what?)

MauricexShade(WTF? Where am I coming up with this stuff?!O.o)

Okay, like I said, I'm lazy and I really don't want to think of anymore...strange...couples.... Well, I think I'm gonna put my couples in my story on my home page thingy... But you all feel free to ask me to make a story of any couple you can come up with.

Review or PM me!


End file.
